


El día en que Tony Stark llego a su limite

by MariSolez



Series: Llegar al límite. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Llegados al límite todo es diferente y uno no hará más que lamentar las decisiones tomadas.Liberados los sentimientos, no basta con arrepentimiento, se debe sufrir en busca del perdón.Al final hay daño y dolor, junto a un odio que tal vez pueda volver a ser amor...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Llegar al límite. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118318
Kudos: 2





	El día en que Tony Stark llego a su limite

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

Había conseguido dar con Bucky, lo encontró con la ayuda de Natasha en un viejo edificio de departamentos en Rumania. 

Al ver sus hombros tensos y el cambio en su andar, entendió que el sabía que lo seguían, Steve ajusto sus gafas y gorra, en algunos momentos sabía que tendría que echar a correr tras él. 

No pasaron más de dos minutos de tranquila persecución a través del mercado antes de que Bucky comenzara a correr. 

Steve lo siguió fuera del mercado, cabello rojo apareció a la vista en la siguiente esquina y Natasha hábilmente con un sencillo movimiento de su mano conecto con el cuello de Bucky. 

Segundos después cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando de Natasha a Steve mientras se acercaban, parecía de alguna forma derrotado y lleno de conformidad, era el tipo de mirada que veías en un hombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla, deseando morir para no continuar viviendo la guerra. 

—Tenemos que hablar. 

Bucky suspiró con pesar, como si hubiera entendido que no venían a capturarlo o asesinarlo. 

Steve y Natasha siguieron a Bucky hasta su departamento. 

Al cerrarse la puerta, Steve ni siquiera intento ocultar lo que sentía, simplemente abrazó a Bucky con fuerza, su abrazo no fue correspondido, pero no le importo. 

—Steve... —murmuró Bucky incomodo. 

Justo como lo hacía cuando Steve hacia algo que lo avergonzaba en el pasado, como todas esas veces que los avergonzaba a ambos frente a las chicas o hacia una pregunta tonta de la cual ya debería saber la respuesta. 

Se alejo un poco y como la última vez el verlo a los ojos le ayudo a comprender que esto era lo más cercano que estaría de su antiguo amigo. 

—Creí que me capturarías. 

Steve negó y cuando Bucky le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de alejarse rápidamente, recordó lo que hacia alli. 

—Necesitas ocultarte. 

Bucky se sentó sobre un destartalado sofá, Natasha tomó asiento en una silla y Steve permaneció de pie, en algún momento la peli roja había conseguido la atención de su amigo, pero era diferente a la apreciación de la belleza que acostumbraba ver en los rostros de los hombres, era una mirada de concentración donde al final desviaba la mirada con resignación. 

—En tres días se llevará a cabo la firma de los acuerdos —dijo Steve —, vendrán por ti. 

—Ross exige tu aprensión por los crímenes cometidos como el soldado del invierno —comentó Natasha cruzada de brazos. 

—Se que no fue tu culpa, Buck, sé que no tienes idea de nada de lo que se te acusa... 

—Recuerdo —interrumpió —, en sueños, cada vez un poco más, cada misión completada viene a mi memoria cuando logro dormir. 

Steve no quería agregar el hecho de que era probable que Tony lo quisiera muerto también. A ambos. 

—No firmare, buscare la manera de detener esto desde dentro —suspiró —, solo quiero que te mantengas oculto, quiero protegerte. 

—Estaba oculto hasta que ustedes llegaron, no necesito que me protejas Steve, no nos conocemos Capitán, te conocía, me conocías, pero ya no es así. 

—Eres mi hermano. 

Bucky lo miró fijamente. —Era tu hermano, fuimos amigos, pero tu amigo murió al caer de ese tren. 

Steve cerró los ojos recordando el momento donde creyó perder a su única familia, por no ser mejor, por no ser suficiente. 

—Yo... 

—No, no me debes nada, no fue tu culpa, Steve, era una guerra —contestó —, no hay promesa que cumplir. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente. 

Natasha entonces aclaró su garganta. 

—Sabemos también que la única manera de detener esto, es convenciendo a Tony, y eso no sucederá si Tony descubre lo de Howard y María. 

Steve apretó sus manos en puños. Recordando la última vez que había visto a Tony. 

Bucky los miró a ambos. —¿Howard Stark? 

Natasha asintió, Bucky bajó la mirada y Steve a pesar de todo no lamentaba habérselo dicho a Tony. Habia necesitado hacer lo correcto.

—Bueno, debemos irnos Steve —dijo Natasha de pie mirando a través de la ventana. 

—Buck... pase lo que pase... no dejes que te atrapen —pidió. 

—Lo intentaré. 

Steve simplemente asintió y salió tras Natasha, la mirada de derrota en el rostro de su amigo casi lo hizo regresar y envolverlo en sus brazos, aun lo consideraba su familia, pero admitía para sí mismo que no era su hogar. Era más un sentimiento de culpa lo que ahora los relacionaba. 

Últimamente uno de los sentimientos que Steve más sentía era culpa. 

_________________

Al día siguiente, Steve se encontró pensando que este era el primer paso para lograr aclarar las cosas en su interior. 

—Díme capitán, ¿por qué crees que necesitas mi ayuda? 

Estudió a la agente, quien al parecer tenía un doctorado en psiquiatría, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. 

—Alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que necesitaba terapia, pero quizá haya sido más un comentario bromista... 

La morena asintió desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentada en una silla entrelazo los dedos sobre su regazo. 

—Tengo entendido que al despertar SHIELD te brindo ayuda psicológica... ¿esto tiene alguna relación con eso? 

—No. 

—¿Entonces a que se debe esto? 

Bajó la mirada. —Lastime a alguien. 

—¿Físicamente? 

Steve ni siquiera intento ocultar su irritación. —No, traicione la confianza de alguien importante para mi. 

—¿Que tan importante? 

—Importante —respondió escuetamente. 

Ella volvió a asentir, como si con tan solo verlo lo entendiera, lo cual era estúpido. Ni él mismo se entendía. 

—¿Por qué es importante para ti? 

Steve abrió la boca dispuesto a revelar todo lo que había descubierto en los últimos días con Tony, al final desistió. —Estuve teniendo sexo con esa persona hasta hace poco. 

—Te ves como si eso te molestara, generalmente cuando una persona admite ese tipo de contacto con alguien que "le importa" se muestra más relajada, tu pareces extremadamente tenso, enojado. 

Steve rió sin humor. Recordando cada una de las palabras burlonas de Tony. 

La morena lo estudio. —¿Por qué es eso? 

—Hasta hace poco sentía que era algo malo por varias razones. 

Ella lo instó a continuar con un movimiento de su mano. 

Suspiró cerrando los ojos. —Porque le mentía, y porque es un hombre. 

Si la agente se sorprendió no lo demostró, solo asintió, Steve sabía que era buena ocultando sus emociones. 

—Puedo entender porque podría haberte resultado incorrecto estar practicando sexo con otro hombre, dado tu historia y la época en que creciste, pero ¿ya has superado ese hecho? 

—Si. 

—¿Entonces puedes reconocer abiertamente que eres homosexual? 

Steve hizo una mueca. —No, solo fue con él, no me siento atraído por ningún otro hombre, simplemente ya no me parece incorrecto desear estar con él. 

—¿Ese hombre, es abiertamente homosexual? 

—Creo que es bisexual. 

—Elige un número del uno al diez para describir cuanto disfrutaste del sexo con ese hombre. 

No entendio el porque de la pregunta pero ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. —Diez. 

—¿Sientes algo más que atracción física por ese hombre? 

Steve contuvó el aliento por algunos segundos —... Si.

—Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy —dijo poniéndose de pie abruptamente. 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó sorprendido. 

—Después continuaremos, Steve, tengo trabajo que hacer. 

—Tenía pensado... 

—Entiendo que necesitas ayuda, y espero poder brindártela, pero ambos sabemos que este no es el momento para largas sesiones de terapia —cortó. 

—Está bien —Steve la vio caminar hacia la puerta —. Gracias agente Hill. 

María lo miro sobre su hombro sin dar una muestra de que era lo que pensaba. 

—Es parte de mi trabajo aquí, y quiero ayudarte. 

Steve permaneció sentado en esa pequeña sala de interrogación varios minutos después de que Maria saliera, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se concentraran completamente en Tony, sintiendo las mismas conflictivas emociones que lo embargaban al pensar en él desde la primera vez que fue a la torre, odio, culpa y anhelo. 

Deseaba seguir culpando a Tony por lo que sentía, una parte de Steve deseaba continuar culpándolo por todos sus problemas, pero no creía poder llegar más bajo, de alguna manera Tony hacía salir a flote lo peor en él, también hacia salir lo mejor. Resultaba contradictorio la forma en que se sentía, se avergonzaba de la intensidad de las emociones que podía hacerlo sentir Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de él día en que Steve Rogers llego a su límite.


End file.
